Stronger Than Oceans
by SenecaAppleChips
Summary: The Pretty Little Liars are finally done with A. They've all packed up and moved away from Rosewood due to escalating events. Emily starts at McKinley and instantly is attracted to Santana Lopez. But with a girlfriend back at home, and more problems then the law allows, can Emily really ever be happy? And will A ever really go away?
1. Purified

**I would like to thank all of you for reading my first story on here. It's a rough start but hopefully I'll get the hang of it soon. Criticism is always appreciated! Thanks again!-Q**

* * *

The water covered Emily's skin like the softest of fabrics, the kind that are imported from foreign lands. Emily felt everything wash away, her skin, her organs, her bones, her soul. Emily was not just simply in the water. She was the water. Instinctively, Emily flipped and kicked against the wall faster then any rocket. Her body left the water motionless, as if no one was in the pool at all. Emily outstretched her arms and grabbed the ledge of the pool. She lifted her head out of the water and exhaled.

Inhale. All the memories came rushing at her, and she felt herself slipping into a familiar state. Emily tried to scream but a fluid filled her lungs, and she began to choke. Her mind ran on fast forward. Allison was the first thing that popped in her mind, with her blonde hair, lake blue eyes and a smile like cyanide.

"Emily, you were always so naïve weren't you?" Allison chuckled, brushing back a piece of Emily's silky brunette hair. Allison looked softly upon the girl, twirling the captured piece of hair. Emily felt herself at ease and stopped her struggle to breathe, to do anything. Emily was now choking on the fluid, spitting it out ever so often. Allison leaned in towards Emily and parted her lips slightly. Emily could smell her intoxicating honey scent, and closed her eyes. However when they opened, Allison was no longer there. Allison laid still somewhere in the distance. It was the night of her death all over again. A black figure in a hood loomed over her ominously. Once again, Emily tried to scream, releasing only the oozing black purple liquid. She began to run towards Allison but she seemed to get absolutely no where. Emily felt like a hamster trapped in a wheel; going no where fast. Emily came abruptly to a halt and closed her eyes.

Emily began to count backwards from ten. When she opened her eyes the beautiful Maya St. Germaine was standing before her, her black curls gently wrapped around her caramel face. Maya parted her beautiful lips, and thought about speaking, then quickly changed her mind. She just smiled that luminous smile of hers. It was shy yet provoking. Emily began to sob mutely, black substance replacing tears. Maya reached out and wiped them away like only Maya could. Maya cocked her head to the side and stared intently into Emily's eyes.

Suddenly, Maya's eyes went dark. The vibrant flame in her chocolate eyes snuffed out. Emily looked down and her eyes grew wide in horror as she saw the knife protruding from Maya's torso. Maya's body began to disintegrate leaving behind only the blood soaked knife and the image of a hooded body running away. Emily was determined not to let them get away this time. She sprinted into action this time she broke free from the imaginary shackles holding her in place.

Emily became the lioness.

The lioness gazed upon the black panther with fiery red eyes. A low growl escaped the lioness's lips as she began to circle the monster. The sleek panther made no attempts to run and gazed back at the lioness with no fear. The lioness pounced effortlessly upon the panther. They slashed and clashed, both determined to destroy each other. The lioness began to overcome it's nemesis. There was a loud snap, and then all fell still. On the ground laid Emily, on top of the now dead hooded figure. Emily ripped off it's hood, anxious to end the torment. Anxious to put a face to all her problems. Anxious, to move on. The face that gawked back of her was not quite what she expected at all. For the face that looked back at Emily, was her own.

"Emily!" Paige McCullers, Emily's current girlfriend called out, giving Emily a little shove. Emily quickly remembered where she was. She was at the pool, and everyone was in the stands. She looked up and spotted her mom and friends, Aria, Hannah and Spencer. She gave them a little wave, and turned to look at the dark haired, pale girl and gave a little smile. "Are you ready to show them what you got?" Paige asked, worry lines spreading across her slightly freckled face.

"Yeah, never better." Emily assured Paige and herself. Emily bent over, readying herself on the block. She gazed down, into the clear, pure water. It was her last swim meet at Rosewood.

"Good riddance, A." Emily whispered to herself. Emily closed her eyes, and dove into the water at the sound of the horn.


	2. Questions

_**Omg thank you guys for being so patient. I'm so sorry I'm such a jerk for not doing this sooner but I've been really busy with school(finals) and work and its stressing me out. But my last day is tuesday so I'm all about this story. Once again thanks for the support and feedback 3.-Q**_

* * *

Emily smiled as she greeted her friends and family. She held up her trophy proudly. It was the color of victory- a bright and shiny gold. Emily had raced to first place in a matter of seconds, shattering the schools' record which was already obtained by her.

"Emily! You were like a rocket out there! I'm so proud of you!" Pam, Emily's mother exclaimed. Emily grew wide eyed in shock. After the whole coming out situation, Pam and Emily haven't been extremely close. Their conversations had been short and unpleasant, usually ending in an argument between the two. Emily did however notice Pam's new found compassion ever since Emily's dad announced that they were moving to Lima, Ohio. Emily decided to make a mental note of this weary of her mother.

"Yeah, Emily you were SO fast." Hanna, Emily's bouncy blonde friend chirped. Aria and Spencer nodded, huddling around Emily and clutching onto her arm. Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily have been best friends for a very long time. Emily however, couldn't help but think it was only because of Alison. Emily had been nobody; she had been just another sheep in the herd at Rosewood. And then Alison whisked her away, like something straight out of a fairy tale. And then the fairy tale turned into a nightmare. Alison was murdered, and the girls were constantly harassed by A. But A has been very quite lately, after Maya's death A seemed to lose a bit of steam…

Emily was yanked from her thoughts when she was immersed in a full on kiss. Emily quickly pushed her assailant away. She quickly gave a look of disgust until she realized it was Paige. Paige's eyes reflected hurt and betrayal.

"Oh, hey babe. I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you. I'm not myself tonight." The brunette quickly apologized. Emily gets a knot in her stomach that tangles up more than a ratty pair of headphones whenever she sees or touches Paige. Emily at first thought it was butterflies from the way Paige softly kisses down her neck or the way she hugs her from behind. However now, Emily isn't too sure. Emily is a little hesitant to show her affection now a days and she's not quite sure why. Hanna keeps telling her she's falling out of love, but Emily just won't believe it. She needs Paige right now. Emily desperately needs someone she can fall back on.

Emily and Paige left hand and hand. Emily began tracing small circles on the back of Paige's hand trying to make up for her slip up early as they walked home from Rosewood High together. Paige stopped and turned to look Emily in her eyes. Emily stared back into her deep brown pools, and took time to notice her face. Paige's hair was cut short and it curled around her cheeks and chin. She had a few freckles here and there. Paige wasn't your average beauty but she was cute in her own way.

"Tell me we're okay Em. I mean we are, right?" Paige asked concern shaking her voice.

"Yeah of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Emily asked taken back by the question. Had it really been that obvious?

"Several reasons. And you know because right after we… Paige blushed, mumbling the words. "You just fall right asleep. And then I hear you whispering some girls name. And it's not MY name. Starts with a S or some odd letter, and my name does not start with a S. And that concerns me a lot. You've been pushing me away lately, like today what the hell was that? Please tell me I'm the only one."

"Of course you are! I don't know what's wrong with me Paige but I promise you I'm all about us." Emily said pulling Paige closer to her.

"Okay… but I'm just really nervous. I mean you're leaving Rosewood tomorrow morning. How can we withstand that?" Paige questioned.

"Where there's a will there's a way right? I promised." Emily murmured as she hugged Paige. Emily's phone vibrated and she pulled away.

_**Received 11:42**__**.**__**pm**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t make promises you know you have no intention of keeping Emily**__**!**_

_** -A**__**.**_


	3. ohmygod

**I apologize for the delay I really do. I'm a terrible writer and I couldn't figure out what to write for weeks. Shout out to Deja/ DarlingHarleyQuinn for freaking texting me and telling me every day to upload. And thanks to breyanaxo for being the only one(besides Deja) to write me a review 3. And thanks to all the people who keep favoriting and following even though I haven't posted anythingYou guys rock. This chapter, my longest one is totally for you.(some cursing, and a little wee bit of intimacy? read at your own risk)-SenecaAppleChips**

* * *

Rays of sun shine eagerly shine through the window and reflect vibrantly on Emily's beautiful olive skin. Paige lets out a sigh and runs her fingers through Emily's chestnut colored hair. The love of her life would leave her today. Emily promised her last night that nothing would change; but Paige can't help but doubt her.

Emily is beautiful and Paige thanks her lucky stars every day. Paige realizes she isn't gorgeous or even pretty but she knows Emily loves her. Paige doesn't understand why, but it's always been enough. But now that Emily's leaving, what does Paige have that would make Emily stay fateful?

If the situation was different Paige could recite a million reasons why she would never leave Emily. Emily begins to stir and draws Paige away from her thoughts.

"Good morning beautiful." Paige whispers, planting a kiss on Emily's forehead. Emily smiles at Paige. Paige's heart skips two beats at the sight.

"Good morning baby." Emily yawns, still half asleep. Emily's eyes opened only briefly and shut quickly at the agonizing thought of sunlight.

"No, don't go back to sleep." Paige pleads, and Emily groans and rolls over ignoring her girlfriends pleads. Paige begins an all out assault on Emily, grabbing her waist and tickling her uncontrollably.

"Paige…stop…. It…I can't….breathe!" Emily gasps in between uncontrollable giggles. Paige rolls on top of Emily and one swift motion pins Emily down. Paige also takes time to notice her girlfriends amazing body. Emily definitely has an "hourglass" shape. Her pink lingerie hugs her curves tightly and perfectly.

"I'll stop if you promise you'll stay awake." Paige teases, bringing her face down to Emily's. Emily gazes up into Paige's eyes and decides to kiss her instead.

Paige kisses Emily back with such an intensity that it takes a moment for Emily to find the flow but once she does, it's on. Paige moves on to Emily's neck, kissing and biting the soft flesh. Emily moans and giggles. The adrenaline fills her body, and takes over her completely. This isn't typical every day sex. This is goodbye sex and it's much more different. Paige's kisses get lower and lower, and clothes begin to pile up on the floor. Emily grabs a fistful of Paige's dark hair desperate from some control.

"Emily honey what do you want for breakfast?" Pam, Emily's mother asks as she opens the door to Emily's bedroom. Emily stares wide eyed and Paige quickly darts her head under the sheets as if that would erase what Pam had just seen.

Emily and Pam's eyes lock. Emily tries to read her moms mind. Will she panic? Emily wonders. No her eyes seem pretty calm.

"Wayne!" Pam yells, turning around quickly and darting down the stairs. Emily quickly notes that she needs to take body language classes, because her intuition is shit.

"Oh my god…"Emily gasps. Emily cannot believe that just happened.

"Is the coast clear?" Paige asks, peeking out from under the sheet. Emily shakes her head and quickly climbs out of bed.

"Get your clothes on, hurry!" Emily orders, throwing Paige's black silky underwear and bra at her. Paige scrambles, trying to throw herself into her underwear as fast as possible. Paige barely has her jeans on when she hears thudding downstairs. Emily can hear her mom's frantic screams and she can hear her dad yelling back. Something crashes, and Emily soon hears heavy footsteps coming this way. Emily shuffles to the her bedroom door and locks it.

"Seriously Paige what is taking you so long!" Emily yells, biting her nails. Emily managed to throw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that were thrown onto her desk chair.

"I apologize for not being an expert at speedy get away! I just wanted to make love with my girlfriend for the last time for a long while. That's all I wanted okay? So excuse me for not realizing that skinny jeans are hard as shit to get into when in need to get away okay?" Paige retorted, buttoning her jeans and throwing on her wrinkled Fall Out Boy shirt.

Emily ushered Paige over to the window and opened it.

"See you in the summer love." Emily whispered and kissed Paige passionately. Paige nodded, and let a single tear fall from her eye. Paige lingered way longer than necessary not wanting to leave Emily.

"Promise you won't leave me okay?" Paige begged. A loud pounding began at the door.

"EMILY! PAIGE! Open this door!" Wayne, Emily's father shouted.

"I promise okay? Now go." Emily pleaded, as Paige climbed out the window and onto the roof. Paige looked back at Emily and smiled as she jumped off the roof and ran down the street.

* * *

"This Emily is exactly one of the reasons we're moving out of Rosewood and into Lima, Ohio. Having sex with that…that pig under my roof? Have you lost your mind!?" Pam shouted furiously, slamming her hand down hard on the maple colored table. Emily rolled her eyes, and sat with her arms crossed. She gazed around the kitchen, silently saying goodbye to all the things she loved about the place. Emily remembered falling off her bike for the first time, and clambering into the kitchen, begging for her mothers care. Emily smiled at the thought, and that smile was mistaken as a sign of defiance. Pam's right hand collided with Emily's cheek. Emily bit her bottom lip and fought back the tears as her mother continued her rant.

"I thought the whole reason why we were moving was to get away from the torment here? The death threats?" Emily countered, paying little attention to her mother.

"That's the main idea yes. But really what I'm saying Emily is maybe Rosewood has changed you. Maybe the people around you have changed you. That's why the girls mothers and I have decided that we should all move far away from each other. We realized this person can't target all of you, at the same time. And maybe you can get your life under control again and stop acting so rebellious…and finally get away from Paige." Pam murmured that last part hoping Emily wouldn't hear. Pam never liked Paige for reasons only known by Pam. Pam seemed to hold this grudge against her, as if they we were old friends or scorned lovers.

"Whatever Mom." Emily stood up barely glancing at her mom and dad as she turned her back to them. Emily picked up her bags and suitcase and began the haul to the front door.

"I'll meet you at the car."

* * *

The car ride to Ohio was long and completely in silence. Wayne had tried to talk to Emily with a more caring and gentle approach but Emily didn't care. She completely ignored them and pulled out her iPhone. Typing in the pass code she began to go through a lot of missed texts. Most were from the girls; wondering how Emily was doing, and where she was going and hoping she'd miss them all like they miss her. She sent them all vague replies and described the nightmare of a morning she had.

_**Aria, Hanna, Spencer**_

_**Sent 11:52am : Yeah I'm going to westbumbafuck Ohio. I'm not too thrilled… I mean it's good to be away from A. But I think I'd rather be away from my mom right now.. She caught me and Paige having sex this morning.**_

_**Received (Aria) 11:53am: OMG. **_

_**Received (Hanna) 11:54am: Did she flip out?**_

_**Received (Spencer) 11:54 am: Damn. I'm glad my mom never caught me and Toby. **_

_**Sent 11:55 am: Yeah. Aria oh my god doesn't even cover it. Hanna she flipped out so bad. She really hates Paige now. My dad keeps looking at me with this ashamed/ disgusted look. Spencer ha-ha that would've been a freak show. **_

_**Sent 11:56 am: I'll text you guys later .I need a nap.**_

Emily didn't really want to take a nap but she felt she needed a break from everyone right now. She realized she had still two new messages. The first one was from Paige.

_**Paige3**_

_**Received 11:01am: How did things work out? Are you still alive LOL? Thinking about you. ;* 3**_

_**Sent 11:57am : Ugh. Sadly I'm still alive. I'll tell you later…thinking about you too . 3 3 ;***_

The last message was from an unknown, blocked number. Emily was extremely hesitant to open it. Emily took a deep breath and looked at the message.

_**UNKNOWN**_

_**Received 11:58am : No distance can keep us apart. See you in Lima. Xoxo.**_


End file.
